


Halloween Confessions

by Larry4eva2019



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drinking, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Jealousy, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mutual Pining, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Louis, Partying, Some Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry4eva2019/pseuds/Larry4eva2019
Summary: Harry,louis and the gang  go to a uni halloween party where jealousy ensues and confessions are told





	Halloween Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it, this is also posted on my wattpad @niallergirl890 .

Third pov:  
Tonight was the annual uni Halloween party and everyone was busy getting ready, because the party started at 9 and it was 8:15. 

"Has anyone seen my clip on earring?" Niall asked Harry louldy as he searches frantically for it. He was being a pirate.

 

"Check the bag that had your custume in it," Harry suggested.

Niall takes his advice and checks the bag. It was there.

"Thank haz, your a lifesaver,"

Harry chuckled at his best friend. "Your welcome," 

Harry was going as Miley Cyrus so grabbed his costume and put the tight silver shorts on, next came the buns in his hair and added the final touch, the foam finger.

He puts x's over his nipples and his look was complete.

"Damn Harry, Lou is gonna freak, he didn't believe you when you said you were going as Miley, speaking of Lou where is he?" he asked

"At his dorm getting ready, he'll be here soon," harry replied.

"Okay, what is he being?"

"A member of the band Kiss," 

"Cool, so are you going to tell him tonight?" Niall asked.

See Harry has been in love with Louis ever since they met freshman year of uni after Louis asked for a pen and Harry looked into his ocean blue eyes. Sometimes Harry thinks louis reciprocates the feelings, but Louis has always been touchy feeling with people. With Harry though he's extra touchy. Lately Niall, Liam and Zayn been bugging him to tell him. 

"I don't know, what if he doesn't feel the same way?" 

"Haz, he gets jealous when other guys touch or hug you, he chased off your last date, claiming there was something wrong with him," Niall pointed out.

"He's just protecting his best friend," he defended.

Niall rolled his eyes, because his best friend was an oblivious idiot.

Eight-thirty rolled around and Louis came right in, stopping in his steps.

"Wow Haz, you look great," Louis said, his cheeks tinted red and giving Harry a look over.

"You too," he replied. 

Louis beamed and said a 'thank you'.

Louis' face was painted white, a star painted around his eye and he was dressed in a black and white tshirt with bats on it.

"Nice costume Nialler," Louis said.

"Thanks, Liam and Zayn in the car?"

"Yeah, we better go," 

Harry didn't miss the way Louis was eyeing him as they walked out the door, he didn't want to get his hopes up though.

"Badass costume, Haz," Zayn complimented.

"Thanks," 

They climbed into Louis' range rover and head to Nick Grimshaws fraternity house.

Once they arrive Nick greets Harry, hugging him.

"Lookin good Haz," he says  
smirking.

Louis rolls his eyes.

"Thanks Nick, love yours too," he was dressed in drag.

"Come on in, the drinks are over there," 

Niall leaves going toward the drinks.

Everyone was dancing, dinking and having a good time. Harry wanted to dance with Louis, but he knew there wasn't a chance, some guy dragged louis to the dance.

Harry watched as the guy put his hands on Louis' waist, leaning down to whisper into Louis' ear.

Swallowing, Harry looked down at his fingernails. He was all too aware of the burning jealousy flaring in his stomach. 

He looked back up, his eyes inevitably finding Louis and the guy, who was dressed as something that could be a mafia member or something. Harry had to admit, he was not bad looking but that only made it worse. 

Harry considered just stopping over and rip Louis from these hands that were touching the smaller boy's glorious arse. But then he felt a light clap on his shoulder. He looked to his side to find Liam smiling at him gently. “It doesn’t mean anything.” He assured.

Before Harry could come up with a reply, Nick appeared, handing him a blood red drink. Blood to drink on Halloween. How cheesy, Harry thought.

“Everything okay?” Nick asked. Harry nodded curtly. Nick just shrugged, grabbing his sleeve. “Come on, let's dance.” 

Harry hesitated. He did not feel like dancing, especially not with Nick. Then his eyes drifted to Louis on the dancefloor, seeing him back to chest with the mafia guy. How often had Harry dreamed being in this guy's position...

Harry let out a heavy sigh before letting Nick drag him away. He might as well try to enjoy himself. 

Meanwhile, Louis had to admit that he was enjoying himself. The guy, Luke apparently, had been kind enough to buy him a drink and he was already feeling the buzzing. 

Although, Luke was not Harry, his attention and obvious attraction felt good. It was a confidence boost he needed. 

He was still grinding his bum into Luke's crotch, his eyes closed, enjoying just the feeling, free of any buggering thoughts. 

Then he opened his eyes, and his mind was racing. Louis closed his eyes again for a second and opened them again. Sadly, his eyes had not deceived him.

Harry was dancing very intimately with someone else. Even worse, with Nick.

His stomach was clenching with negative emotions. He had never liked Nick. It was obvious that he had a thing for his Harry... Well, not his. 

Louis turned to Luke. “I need a drink.” He shouted over the music before stomping to the kitchen. 

He had not noticed Luke following him until he was directly behind him, too close for his only intension to be getting a drink. Suddenly, Louis did not enjoy Luke's attention anymore, as attractive as he was.

He wanted Harry.

Louis took a bottle of vodka from the fridge, opening it and taking a huge gulp. “Woah, what are you doing?” Luke took the bottle from him. “So much alcohol at once can be very dangerous.”

“Do I look like I care?” Louis asked, taking the bottle back and taking another gulp, grimacing at the taste.

“Okay,” Luke said, taking the bottle away again. “What’s the matter? What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing.” Louis turned away, trying to get out his anger by stomping over to the six packs, taking out a beer.

“Was it something I did?” Luke asked.

Louis sighed, taking his time to open the bottle and drinking almost half the bottle at once. Luke watched apprehensively. “No.” Louis said eventually. “Go out and have fun. I don’t feel like dancing anymore."

Louis was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol he had just chugged down. His brain started to get fuzzier.

“No.” Luke said, “I don’t want you to sulk here alone?”

“Why do you even care?” Louis snapped. “We’ve known each other for, like, a half an hour or something.” Louis had no idea what time it was.

“It’s Halloween.” Luke replied. “Everyone should be having fun. Especially pretty little scary bats like you.”

“I’m Gene from the band kiss.” Louis deadpanned, although he was blushing.

“Oh, sorry.” Luke said. “They must be amazing if someone with a face like yours deems them worthy to dress up as.”

Louis blushed again, looking down at his beer. He cleared his throat, “Look, Luke. You're great and everything but... I just can’t.”

“Can’t what?” Luke frowned.

“Can’t... do this.” Louis waved his hand around vaguely. Seeing the confusion still written in Luke’s face, Louis sighed. “Listen. There is someone, you know. And I know he'll never like me like that but I just, I saw him with this other guy and... I just don’t feel like partying anymore.”

“The tall curly haired guy who was dressed as some crazy stripper or something?” Luke asked.

Louis laughed. Luke honestly seemed so clueless regarding the costumes. “He’s Miley Cyrus, but yes, that’s him. He's my best friend,” his tone was somewhat bitter but he had a fond smile on his face.

Luke smirked to himself. He had seen this Miley Cyrus guy looking over at them. Luke had just brushed it off but now it made sense. He was as jealous as Louis was. Oh, Luke was so getting those two idiots to snap.

“Maybe that’s even more a reason to have fun,” Luke said, taking Louis arm and tugging him along. 

On the dancefloor, Luke made sure they were in sight of this Lady Gaga or whatever guy, before pulling Louis close. 

“Luke, I told you-“ Louis started to protest but Luke cut him off. 

“Just trust me,” Luke said, smiling gently down at Louis. If his heart had not belonged to someone else, Louis would have melted. 

The music was too loud to speak comfortably and the alcohol started to make Louis feel more daring and his brain became more fuzzy and Luke was tall and hot he decided to just go along. It's not like he would go home with him. He wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck, grinding on him. 

Luke smirked and looked up. His smirk widened when he caught a pair of green eyes glaring at him although Luke was taken aback by the fire burning in these eyes. 

Luke decided to take a chance, smirking down at Louis sexily, lowering his hands down to Louis' arse and bringing his face closer to Louis’. “W-what are you doing?” Louis mumbled. He had to admit that the combination of the alkohol and Luke's touches was starting to turn him on. 

Luke leaned to Louis’ ear, knowing that this would look extremely intimate from the outside perspective. “Your boy is staring at us.” He whispered. 

“What?” Louis asked, trying to turn around but Luke held him back, pulling him closer as he looked up to the green eyed idiot that was pining over the boy he could easily have. 

That boy, Miley Gaga or something, had now completely stopped moving, just staring at the pair with dark eyes. Luke knew he almost had him cracked. He just hoped this guy had the guts to come over and not run away. 

His wishes were granted when Luke lowered his mouth to Louis’ neck. Apparently, that was this guy’s breaking point. Luke internally fist bumped. 

Harry had enough. 

The way this blonde idiot was touching his Louis all over, Harry could not take it. This idiot's lips touching his Louis, the way Harry had dreamed about so many nights... He did not deserve this. This should be Harry. 

He was aware that a huge part of his courage was induced through the alcohol, but in this moment Harry could not care less. 

Ignoring Nick's questions about what was wrong Harry stomped over to the man he loved and the idiot who was touching him all wrongly. He did not even think before taking ahold of Louis' waist and pulling him back from the got into his own chest. 

He was startled by how easy that was but did not dwell on it, glaring at the tall blonde guy. “Mine.” Harry growled without thinking about it. 

“Harry?” He heard the angelic voice he loved so much, but it was laced with incredulity. 

Harry looked down at Louis, who was looking up at him in disbelief. Oh shit, Harry thought. He had screwed up. Harry swallowed, all too aware of his hands still holding Louis’ 'waist. Slowly, he let go. “Louis.” He whispered, taking a step back. “I’m sorry.” 

He turned around, weaving through the dancing people. 

Louis was left dumbstruck. What had just happened? 

“What are you waiting for?” Luke shook him out of it. “Go after him.” 

Louis looked at Luke with a small smile. “Thank you.” 

Luke rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Now go and get that Lady Cyrus boy.” 

"Miley Cyrus," Louis laughed,correcting him, but ran after Harry, still not believing what just happened. 

Louis chased Harry all the way outside.

"Harry, why did you run away?" Louis asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Not important," he said.

"It must've if you ran away,"

"I felt stupid saying you were mine, claiming you like some dog, when clearly your not interested in me like that like you are with that Luke guy,"

Louis started laughing and Harry glared at him. 

"Lou, I don't find this funny," he said, getting angry.

"Haz, your such an idiot. I was dancing with Luke to make you jealous-his idea of course. I've been in love with you since freshman year of uni. I thought you didn't feel the same way so I danced with Luke when I saw you were with Nick," he explained.

"Louis I felt the same way this whole time, I told Nick a few years back how I felt, he just does stuff to piss you off," 

"So what does this mean for us now?" Harry asked.

"I hope this means, that you'll be my boyfriend and let me take you out on a date," Louis said, bringing them closer.

Harry pondered playfully. Louis smacked him.

"I'm kidding, I'd love to be your boyfriend,"

"Good, now I'm going to kiss you,"

"I would be insulted if you didn't," Harry smirked and inched their faces together.

There lips touched as they wrapped their arms around each other. The kiss started to get heated, making up for the lost time and Louis traced his tongue across Harrys' bottom lip, asking for entrance, Harry accepted and their tongues glided against each other, Louis letting out a small moan.

They broke apart when Niall yelled out, "I'm glad you fuckers got your shit together, but get your arses in here, your missing the Halloween party,"

"Okay Niall we're coming,"   
Louis intertwined his fingers with Harry’s and they walked in.

Zayn and Liam gave them a smile and a thumbs up.   
Ed Sheeran's 'perfect' came on the speakers and Harry took Louis’ hand dragging him to the dance floor.

As they were dancing Louis saw Luke and Nick were dancing together, he gave Louis a thumbs up and Louis just laughed.

"I'm glad we're finally together," Louis said, smiling.

"Me too,"

A fast song came on afterwards and Zayn, Liam and Niall all joined in. Them all enjoying each others company. Like best friends should.

Who knew Harry and Louis would get together all because of jealousy and Halloween confessions. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought


End file.
